A Black and Red Reality
by VictoriaJWayne
Summary: Love in the lives of Super Heroes, The wife of Batman and The Assistant of Iron Man make serious choices and reveal secrets of their own. Super Powers and Super Genius meet at last. Ps. This is our First story so review, as harshly as you like


A laugh shook through me as my best friend told me a bout the funny tials and tribulations she had to endure with her new husband, Bruce Wayne. I hadn't seen her for a while, but it was no surprise to me to hear that she was getting married to the billionare. You can't hide everything fromt he media, you know. We were eating ice cream on the steps at the front of a park, sharing life stories and what not. "Alright, alright so how have you been? I haven't heard from you for quite a while. Did job-hunting go well?" Ah yes, job-hunting. I was always into technology so I decide to pick up my job in that field. But for some reason, I was dubbed as "overqualified" and never got the job. Overqualified, what does that even mean? "Yes, I got a job...at...a business." Pause. "A large, profitable business..." I didn't want to say that name for I had many different reactions from people who did not appreciate this certain buisness. She tilted her down, giving me a look that was between "continue" and "Bitch, if you dont tell me the goddamn name!" I sigh, crossing my arms. "Okay, I work in the Stark Industries." I waited for the screaming that never came. She only opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Well I work FOR Tony Stark. I'm his assistant. Personal Assitant anyway." I tried and failed to make it sound less weird. She gave me a look and waggled her eyebrows a bit before saying "Personal assitant huh?" In which I returned her look with another that said, 'I am done with you.' "Yes, personal assitant. I take calls, schedule meetings and parties, keep check of every credit card he has and his social security. I phone everyone he wants to party with and occasionally take out the trash. By trash I mean the women he invited to accomany him for the night. Occasionally, I get him his grande Skinny Caramel Macchiato with extra whip cream which defeats the purpose of a skinny macchiato but whatever, He's Tony Stark. I do every single little thing he wants, except for that one thing that he constantly asks for." I gave her a knowing look, she already knew. "Huh. Sounds like too much damn work for me..." She leans back, attempting to catch the drippings of her half-way melted ice cream. "Hey, it makes money. Plus I get to see the beloved Iron Man suit. " I shrug. Before I could even move a shirll ringing made me jump. It was Denise's phone. She signs, shifting to take out her apparently new I-phone that I swore came out only a week ago. She answered with a sigh, "Yeah hello?" There was some mumbling from the other side but it was too muffled to actually distinguish words. "Really? I-" she was interrupted by the caller, going silent for a little while. "...Okay, if it's that important...alright I'll meet you there..alright, Love you...Bye." She ended the call and gave me a slightly sad look. "He didn't say it back..." "I'm guessing that was Bruce?" I ask, sympatherically. She nods, getting up from the steps. "Sorry buddy, but I gotta go." I roll my eyes. "This you being married thing, yeah it ain't gonna work see...I don't like sharing." she rolls her eyes. "Aye look at some point you should come eat with us, I mean, you still haven't given me your approval of him." I touch my heart, dramatically. "Aww you want my approval." She chuckles. "C'mon give me some love." We hug before dramatically pulling away. "Call me later." She starts walking down the stairs to which I yell out "Umm where are you going? Didn't we come in the same car." She stops walking, slowly turning back to me as the thought registers. "Take me home..." she say giggly. We get into my car and turn on the radio, the song playing made out eyes widen. 'She don't have to know' by John Legend. "Oh, Here we go!" Denise says smiling.  
We sang every word without missing a single beat. We slowly got close to Wayne Manor. My phone starts to buzz. I look down and sigh, "Can you read that text for me?" She grabs my phone and reads the text:

Hey, Aria. I'm gonna need some coffee! Okay sweetcheeks! Thanx Princess

When she read it out loud , she started laughing. "Oh yeah, your definitley just his assistant...sweet cheeks." "Do me a solid and call him for me." I said, ignoring her last remark. She dials his number and puts it on speaker phone. It rings three times before answering. "Sup Sweet Cheeks, you got my coffee." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Mr. Stark you do know-" "Ah ah ah, I told you to call me Tony." He interupts. I can practically hear the smirk that would be plastered on his face. "..Tony...I'm on break you know that. I'm with my friend by the way, so lets keep this conversation PG-13, Okay?" He was silent for a second before chuckling. "Aww how sweet. Sorry babe, can only keep it R-rated. So about that coffee?" I give a look to Denise who sat trying so hard not to laugh. "Do you need it now, Tony?" "I need everything now..." A sigh racks through me. "Well I'll drop my friend off, then get it." He whines. "But Ariaaaaa-" "Nope! Uh uh You're going to have to wait Mr. Stark." I say sarcasticlly. "You know I don't like waiting, princess." Denise let out a snort at the ridiculous pet name. "Well you're just going to have to wait now, okay? Okay! Thank you!" He laughs, saying this last statement before hanging up. "Ha, Keep talking like that sweetie, and I might just fall in love with you!" *Click* I roll my eyes as we drive up the tall, winding road. "Well then, that was...interesting." Denise says, tyring to hold back the laughter. We reach the top, parking in front. "Alright, I believe this is where we go our seperate ways." I give her a quick hug, and she opens the door and walks our. "Aye, you better remember to call me!" I yell as I start to pull away slowly. "Yeah yeah whatever, go back to your secret lover!" "Yeah okay bye!" I laugh, driving away to go right back to work with Tony Stark.


End file.
